A Day in the Life of Team Rocket
by DangerMouse
Summary: What does Team Rocket do during their down time?
1. Off Duty

The Great Immortal's Fanfiction Fun House!

**Warning** This has just a teeny tiny bit of a "lime-scented" scene in it. Nothing too graphic. This Fanfic does not have much of a plot, nor does it really go anywhere. It's not supposed to. It's just…

A Day in the Life of Team Rocket "Off Duty" by: The Great Immortal, DangerMouse

James sank thankfully into a soft, upholstered chair. Kicking his feet onto the table in front of him, he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, relishing in the rare moment of peace that permeated Team Rocket Headquarters. Meowth was off in town somewhere, tallying up the costs of supplies for their next mission. Jessie was taking a shower, trying to get the mud off of her from this latest "full proof" plan. Those little brats always seemed to beat them every time they encountered them. James didn't mind so much - chasing Pikachu was a nice way to pass the time and it always made the day go by faster. The other jobs they pulled were serious and usually dangerous. Both he and Jessie had nearly met with their own demise all too often in the past few months. The police decided taking them alive wasn't worth it. Only recently did they start shooting back. 

James began picking fluff of his black tanktop and brushed some dust off his white, spotless pants. Poor Jessie. Her uniform was going to need professional cleaning. His heart had leapt into his throat when he saw her sink under the mudslide that the brat's Squirtle had caused when it shot at them. She managed to come out all right. Good thing too. If she hadn't, James was certain he would have pulled out his revolver and blown that boy's head off. James smiled to himself. Those kids simply didn't realize how easy it would be for Team Rocket to kill them, if they were really trying. 

"Ugh. Finally. I thought I would never get all that disgusting mud out of my hair." Jessie walked into the kitchen where James was sitting. Sporting a white T-shirt and James' gray sweatpants, she toweled her hair and collapsed into a chair next to her partner. "At least, my complexion will look great," she added with a wry smile. 

"Your complexion always looks fabulous, my dear Jessie," chuckled James as he got up. He walked over to the stove and stirred the soup that he had been heating. Looking into it, he frowned and wandered over to the refrigerator, opened it and stuck his head inside. 

"Flatterer," teased Jessie, tossing her towel on Meowth's chair. She breathed in deeply and got up to look into the soup pot. 

"James, dear, I'm glad you can cook. That food smells heavenly." 

James laughed again, pulling small container of chopped vegetables out of the refrigerator. He walked over and dumped them into the soup pot. 

"Thank you, Jessie. But it's nothing special. Just your run of the mill vegetable soup. Anyone could do it," he shrugged, putting his hand behind his head as he laughed again. Of all the things in the world that James was most proud of, his cooking was at the top of the list. Surprisingly enough to those who didn't know him, he was also very modest about it. 

Of course, Jessie knew James very well. Jessie shook her head. 

"James, you know I couldn't boil water right to save our lives. Your cooking is exceptional," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He sighed and leaned back against her. He was just so darn cute when he was modest about his cooking. 

"Well," he said with a smile, turning around and kissing the top of Jessie's head, "we better eat." The members of Team Rocket disentangled themselves and served up the soup, eating in near silence. With the amount of shouting done at them by Meowth and The Boss, not to mention the police sirens and other loud obnoxious things that seemed to follow them where ever they went, silence was a small pleasure they both could enjoy. 

"So, James, what's on the schedule for tomorrow?" 

"Well," started the blue-haired bishonen masterpiece, a thoughtful expression on his face, "We are supposed to head over to Gen-U-Tech Enterprises and steal a genetic resequencer of some kind. I have it written down in the other room. That will probably take all day." 

"Not to mention the time it's going to take us to shake of the police," added Jessie, a dark expression on her face. "We just hit Gen-U-Tech a few months ago. Going back so soon is terribly dangerous. I wonder what The Boss is up to." 

James picked up his empty bowl, as well as Jessie's, and tossed them in the sink. It was Meowth's turn to do the dishes, anyway. He shrugged. 

"All I know is that anyone who can engineer a talking pokémon, manage to buy the resources to build so many high tech devices, and keep up a worldwide crime organization is no one to reckon with." James shook his head as he sat on the table next to Jessie. "Sometimes I wonder what we've gotten ourselves into, Jess." 

"It's not like we were given much choice in the matter," sighed Jessie. She stood up and grabbed James' wrist, dragging him out of the kitchen into the bedroom they shared. Closing the door, she reached for a brush that sat on their powder table and combed her hair. James collapsed on their bed, putting his hands behind his head, watching Jessie. 

"You know," he said, "You should let your hair get curly again. I think it looks really nice that way." 

Jessie scoffed and shook her head, picking up the blow dryer. 

"James, it's much easier for me to have straight hair. It doesn't take as long to fix in the morning if I don't have to fight with curls. Especially if were camping out in the woods somewhere." She turned around and smiled at him. "Give me a day when we're not being shot at, shocked, shot off into the sunset, or running for our lives, and THEN I'll wear my hair curly." 

James smiled back at her and watched her as she dried her hair. He couldn't help but smile even wider. Jessie was so… elegant in everything she did. Every movement she made seemed almost ballet-like. The smile fell from his face when he thought about all the hardships they had gone through since they "joined" Team Rocket. He reverently hoped that the next job they had was chasing that darn Pikachu again. Those jobs were so much easier and safer. It had sort of become a running gag for them - to see how they could anger those kids, who could make the worst puns, that sort of thing. It was a great stress reliever. They would catch that Pikachu eventually. Right now it was a, well… a game of "Cat and Mouse." James groaned out loud. That was a pretty bad pun, even for him. 

"What was that for?" asked Jessie, a smile on her face. She crawled onto the bed next to him, resting her arms on his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. 

"You really don't want to know," he chuckled, holding her tight against him. Jessie pushed herself up out of his grasp and lowered her face close to his. He shifted slightly under her to get more comfortable. Their lips met softly, inducing a long passionate kiss. James broke it off and opened his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak…

And the door flew open. Jessie groaned and led her head fall on James' chest. James just sighed and stared at the ceiling. 

"Jessie! James! You guys had better get dressed right now! I just got a message from The Boss. We need to move out now. MEOWTH!" 

Sitting up and rearranging their clothing, Jessie and James looked sadly into one another's eyes. 

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again," they said simultaneous with a sigh, closing their eyes and resting their foreheads together. 

* * * * * *

There you have it. My first Pokémon Fanfiction. I know, I know… "HOW COULD YOU WRITE IT WITH JESSIE AND JAMES SO OUT OF CHARACTER??? IT'S WRONG!!!" Here's my reasoning behind this. Jessie and James must be a lot smarter than Ash's gang gives them credit for. Remember the episode with the St. Anne cruise ship? All the other members of the Team Rocket organization wore different uniforms than our beloved Jessie and James. Plus, Jessie and James were the only ones to talk to the boss. No half-wit underlings would ever get so much technology, especially if they are constantly failing. I think their hunt for Pikachu is only a thing they do on their spare time. There's a lot more going on with Team Rocket then we ever find out about in the TV series (Well, in my opinion anyway… and it's MY story!) I think it has a lot to do with the fact that Meowth can talk. Maybe I'll write a real story about it someday, as well as my guess on Jessie and James' admission into Team Rocket. I just don't buy that "two rich kids doing it to kill time" shtick. EVERY COOL CHARACTER DESERVES A TRAJIC PAST!!!!! uhmmm…. sorry. I get carried away when I'm considering damaging the psyche of a great bishonen masterpiece. 

DangerMouse  
The Great Immortal

Copyright S. Califf, Feb., 1999


	2. On the Run

On the Run

A Day in the Life of Team Rocket "On the Run" by: The Great Immortal, DangerMouse

James crouched under a prickly bush. Rain dripped annoyingly off his hair and into his eyes as he shifted his body to get even lower into the muddy ground. The dark camo makeup he was wearing made long streaks down his face, oozing down his neck. He raised a pair of nightvision binoculars to his eyes, scratching his cheek on a sharp twig in the process. He bit his lip and said nothing, the scratch stinging from the camo paint. He let his eyes adjust to the errie neon-green glow, noting the shapes moving around him. Lighting flashed, followed by a loud, ear popping thunder crash. The rain continued to fall in torrents.

James sighed. Business as usual.

He rested the binoculars on the ground and looked back at the small leather satchel hanging across his left shoulder to rest on his right hip.

The bag was everything. It contained everything this mission stood for. He had risked his life for it. His right leg was throbbing with pain, a bullet having grazed it in his mad dash for the woods. He continued to chew his lip. He wasn't sure how much farther he could run. Blood seeped through his grey pants leg, mingling with the dirty water and rotting leaves on the ground. 

Lightning flashed again. James ignored the boom that followed it mere seconds later. All his senses focused on a group of figures he saw in the clearing he was facing. No one but the cops would be out on a night like tonight. They stalked around the woods, waving their flashlights and beating the bushes with sticks. The flushed the woods, hunting.

Hunting for him.

James moved his hand back slowly to rest on the gun hanging in the holster on his hip. He knew that his one round of shot would be nothing against - the lightning flashed again and he counted - six armed policemen. Wheezing was with Jessie. He drew the gun anyway. 

If all else failed, he could shoot himself, ending it before they had a chance to take him in. 

James seriously hoped it wouldn't come to that. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands. There were so many things he hadn't done yet! Even though he told her he loved her everyday, he still felt like he needed to be there to tell Jessie that over again and again. He had friends who counted on him. And his little brother! What would Michael do without him?

James raised the gun to his head, the cool metal of the barrel easing his slightly fevered temple. It didn't matter. Jessie knew he loved her. Shortly after realizing the true scope of their job and the dangers it entailed, they had wasted no time in beginning an intimate relationship. There was no time to dilly-dally. In time, if he could have saved enough money, he had planned to surprise Jess and give her the storybook wedding she'd always dreamed of. They acted like a married couple anyway. They had lived together for so long. James knew he could trust her to look after Wheezing and Michael. Everything would be okay if he was unable to get out of this mess. He tightened his fist on the handle. 

Suddenly the cops began to take off in the opposite direction, yelling orders to each other. James dropped the gun in relief and surprise. He felt someone nudge up against him. Red hair brushed against his cheeks and a strong arm helped him up.

"Jessie?"

She smiled at her partner. "Come on, James."

James felt himself being lifted and he stumbled clumsily over to the waiting motorcycle. He clung to Jessie's back and fell asleep as she drove off. The rain continued to fall.

__

Back at Team Rocket Headquarters...

Jessie tightened the bandage on James' leg and took away the water glass he had just emptied to take the painkillers she had given him. He smiled at her.

"Jess," he began, his eyebrows knitting together, "How did you get the cops away?"

"Meowth set off a bomb in one of their squad cars. It gave me enough time to bail you out. "

James nodded and reached for the satchel that had cost him the use of his leg for at least six to eight weeks. He opened the clasp and turned it upside down. Two small rocks rolled out of it into his lap.

He smiled at Jessie.

"Decoy. Did Gengiess get away?"

"Yup. He told me to thank you."

James smiled, stretched his arms, and closed his eyes. "No problem. Business as usual."

Jessie stood up and walked out of the room, flipping off the light as she went. She closed the door and leaned against it and sank to her knees. She collapsed into a fetal position, her body wracked with silent sobs. Too close this time. It was too close.

James stared idly at the ceiling for a while before falling into a disturbed and uneasy sleep due to the pain medication.

Silence fell over Team Rocket Headquarters.

Copyright S. Califf, Feb., 1999


	3. Reconciliation

Reconciliation

A Day in the Life of Team Rocket "Reconciliation" By: The Great Immortal, DangerMouse

A cool wind blew through the air, bringing with it much needed relief from the hot humidity. The tree branches swayed in the breeze as if performing a choreographed dance. All around, wildlife paused in silent testimony to the beauty of nature, which had been so savage only about two weeks earlier. This quiet serene moment was is direct contrast to the howling, fierce thunderstorm, the worst in years, which had preceded it. 

A storm that had been hardly noticed by the young man standing slightly lopsided on the porch. He breathed deeply, leaning heavily on a pair of crutches. It had been quite a chore to get downstairs. Pain shot like fire through his left leg. James clenched his teeth. Two weeks! It had been two weeks since he had been shot. Apparently, the bullet didn't only graze his leg like he had thought. It had actually gone through part of his leg. Two weeks and he was barely able to get down the stairs. He shook head and sat down gingerly on a swinging loveseat hanging from the porch rafters. He sighed and rested his chin in his cupped hand leaning against the arm of the chair. 

_There I go again_, thought James with another sigh, _falling into melancholy._ He missed Jessie. It was annoying, being left behind like he was. He hated having her run the jobs by herself. It was dangerous enough with two. But, he knew he would just be a liability now. He was useless. James groaned and let his head fall back as he leaned against the chair. 

"Surely it's not bad as all that." 

James reacted like lightening. He had his gun out of the holster, in his hand, and aimed at the speaker's heart faster than a rattatat would run when faced down with a meowth. The speaker raised his arms to show he was without weapons. James didn't care. He tightened his finger around the trigger anyway. Honor was dead. 

"Easy, lad." The figure stepped out of the shadows. James immediately recognized him. "Just your ol' buddy Gengiess." 

James lowered the gun into his lap and forced a smile. Gengiess was a good friend, true, but it had been beat into him over and over again that you couldn't trust anyone. Ever. Except Jess. He's trust her with his life and soul. But that was different. 

"So, are you here to pity me? Maybe mock me?" 

"Come on, James," sighed Gengiess as he sat down next to him on the loveseat. It swung and creaked under his weight. Gengiess was a big guy - over six feet tall. He had short brown hair that stood out in all directions on top of his head. On his face he bore a number of scars - badges of his existence. He had one brown eye and one green eye, both hard from experience. Gengiess wasn't ugly by any means. He had rugged good looks, as opposed to James' more noble face. James had a feeling Gengiess was in his late thirties, but it was hard to tell. There was not an pound of fat on him, everything being muscle. His arms and legs were as big around as logs. A large callused hand rested on James' shoulder as Gengiess administered what he believed to be a comforting gesture. Gengiess' mere presence made James feel even more inadequate, small, and useless. It must have shown in his face because Gengiess cleared his throat suddenly and dropped his hand to his lap. 

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Gengiess after a minute, tapping James on the chest in a friendly sorta way. 

"Do you really want to know, or do you want me to make something up?" 

"Tell me straight, kid." 

"Okaaay," began James with a sigh. He sat back and closed his eyes. "I feel like I got hit by a truck. My leg hurts, it's taking too long to heal for my tastes, I'm bored, I'm lonely, I'm worried about Jess, and God, I'm depressed." 

"That all?" 

"No," said James, opening his eyes and looking Gengiess right in the eyes. "I've really gotta take a leak and I can't get upstairs." 

Gengiess blinked a moment, then laughed. "Now that, I can help you with, kid!" Before James could react, Gengiess swept him into his arms, mindful of the offending, bandaged leg and carried him into the cabin that was a Team Rocket Hideaway. 

_Sometime later... _

James stared despondently into an half-empty coffee cup. He stirred the bitter drink with a teaspoon a few times, listening to the clinking sound. He sighed softly and looked up. 

Gengiess was fussing around the kitchen. He had made the coffee earlier and was still puzzled as to why it came out so watery. In a last ditch effort, he added his secret ingredient - the ultimate cure-all for 'anything that ails ya', as he would say - scotch. James took another long pull of the coffee, pleased with the way it warmed his stomach. 

Gengiess poured himself a cup (minus the coffee) and sat down across the table. He smiled at James and refilled his mug. Gengiess had a soft spot for the kid, even if he had passed him up in a number of training issues. James was an amazing boy. He could shoot well, drive well, was a master of disguise, and a great actor. Not to mention the fact that he had a great girl like Jessie. Or was it Jessie that had him? Gengiess was torn on that point. 

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two. Gengiess was a fighter, a mercenary. Talking about things wasn't easy for him. But, he'd made the effort to come out here to thank his savior, so he might as well get it over with. He cleared his throat and James looked up. 

"Well, kid," he began gruffly, "I don't know how to say this. Two weeks ago, when we were told to rob the NightStone facility, I didn't know what to expect. We hadn't hit it in a long time and had very little information on the type of security systems and manpower that it had. The plan we had seemed simple. Spunks would go in and grab the goods and also create a decoy. One of us would get the fake one and one of us the real stuff. The trick was, we couldn't know which one was which. If - no, when we started to come under heavy fire, the Joe with the decoy couldn't act like his package didn't matter. So, I didn't know if I had the goods or not." Gengiess paused. Tactical information he could do. Now, came the hard part. 

"I know you volunteered for that mission. Without you, I couldn't have gotten away. I'm sorry that you got hurt." Gengiess paused again and made sure he had James' eyes. "Thank you." 

James was starting to feel a little tipsy from the coffee. But the impact of what Gengiess had said hit him hard. He forced a cheerful smile and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. 

"No problem, Geng. Think nothing of it." James countenance fell a second later. He stared back at his coffee cup. Another silence fell between the two. 

"You know," began James after a minute, looking up at Gengiess' face, "I almost killed myself over bag of rocks." James thought for a minute he might laugh, but held it in because he feared the laugh might sound hysterical. He chewed his lip and looked down instead, feeling his emotions bubble up inside of him. He hated the way he was losing control. Finally, he gave up. He folded his hands on the table, cradled his head in his arms, and broke down into uncontrollable sobbing. Gengiess just sat there and watched him. 

After awhile, James had grown silent. Gengiess stood up and rested his hand on the kid's back. His breathing was slow and easy. Asleep. Careful not to wake him, Gengiess carried James upstairs, tucked him into bed, and quietly left Team Rocket Head Quarters. 

_Later that Night... _

Jessie padded silently into her and James' room. James was asleep in bed, still wearing his clothes. Jessie sighed a shook her head. Walking over to the dresser, she pulled out her soft, cotton pajama pants and a white tank top. She changed quickly and folded her Team Rocket outfit neatly, then tossed it into the hamper. Tomorrow was laundry day, that much was certain. 

She crept quietly over to the bed and turned back the covers, slipping carefully under the sheets so as not to wake her partner. She rolled over on her side, facing away from James and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the bed moved and she found herself tightly wrapped in an embrace from behind. 

"Sorry," whispered Jessie, turning over on her back to look at James. "I didn't mean to wake you." James said nothing, mearly studied her face in the low light of the bedroom. He caressed her cheek with his soft hand, then kissed her slowly on the lips. After what seemed a much too short time interval, though it must have been several minutes, James broke the kiss and met Jessie's eyes with his own. 

"I love you," he whispered, pushing her hair away from her face with his hand. "I love you so much. I don't ever want to lose you." 

Jessie caught his hand in hers and brought it to her lips, kissing it tenderly. 

"You won't," she replied softly and kissed him again. Inside the cabin, it was warm, safe - comfortable. Outside, the wind began to blow. It was cold and strong - the tale-tell sign of another storm on the way. 

Copyright S. Califf, April, 1999


	4. Family Reunion Part 1

Family Reunion, Part 1

A Day in the Life of Team Rocket "Family Reunion, Part 1" By: The Great Immortal, DangerMouse

The water wasn't warm. In fact, it was down right chilly. James shivered in spite of himself, reached down and turned off the water. Pushing aside the shower curtain, he shook himself off, stepping onto the cold tile floor. Grabbing a fluffy white towel off the rack, he patted himself dry. He shook his head side to side like a dog, getting rid of the excess water in his hair. Wrapping the towel loosely around his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom into the adjoining bedroom he and Jessie shared. 

It was quiet in Team Rocket Headquarters. Jessie was on a solo mission, James not having fully recovered from his leg injury. Meowth had been called away for some reason or another. Very rarely did Meowth let them in on all of his plans. Arbok and Wheezing were in the backyard sunning themselves. James was alone. 

With a sigh of satisfaction, he threw the towel into the hamper and flopped down of the bed, his hands behind his head. Aside from the pokémon, James had the whole place to himself for at least four days, maybe more. He could walk a fair distance before his leg would give out and he was pretty certain he would be back in action with a clean bill of health within the week. James studied the ceiling for a while. A smile slowly made its way across his face. He knew what he could do. With a grin, he hopped off the bed and went to Jessie's closet. 

* * * * * * 

The orderly looked up to see a nice looking young woman enter the hospital. She had long brown hair; the back tied up in a low ponytail with two long strands hanging down over her shoulders in front of her ears. She was well dressed in a pair of khaki pants, boots, and a dark blue tee shirt loosely tucked in. From her ears hung modest gold hoops. Her red lips pursed in concentration and her bright green eyes sparkled as she looked around the lobby. She held a large green gift bag by its handles with both hands in front of her body. She looked a little lost. Noticing the orderly staring at her, she smiled shyly and walked up to him. She was only a little shorter than him. 

"Can I help you, miss?" asked the orderly, his voice oozing with charm. This was one hot chick. 

"Um, yes. Things have been rearranged since the last time I came here." 

"Oh, yes, miss. We did some renovations just last fall," replied the orderly. The girl's voice was sort of low and sensuous - very beautiful. He began calculating how much it would cost to take her on a date. 

"I was wondering if you could tell me where somebody is," she said. She held the package up with both hands in front of the orderly's face and grinned impishly. "I have a gift for someone very special." The orderly nodded and took her arm, leading her over to a terminal in an information booth. He sat down and began typing with an air of importance about him, as if he was manning a space shuttle or arming a nuclear device. 

"What's the name of this 'special person,' miss?" asked the orderly, hoping and praying for all he was worth that it was a female. 

"Michael Roquet. R - O - Q - U - E - T." 

The orderly cursed his luck and entered the name, but brightened significantly when he saw that Michael was a patient in the pediatrics ward. That meant she was his older sister. He eyed her critically - hopefully not his mother. 

"Room 42A, pediatrics. I can show you there, if you'd like, miss." 

The young woman smiled sweetly at him, but shook her head. "It's alright. I wouldn't want to distract you from your work. I can find it." She turned and started to leave, but looked back at the orderly. She blew him a kiss from a distance. "Thanks for your help!" she called over her shoulder and disappeared around the corner. The orderly stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. _Still got it_, he thought, walking back toward the emergency ward. 

As soon as she was out of sight of the orderly, the young woman visibly gagged. What a jerk! Making so many moves at her. _Michael better appreciate this_, she thought hotly, but smiled anyway. It was going to be a great day. She walked through the pediatric ward, finally finding his room. Peaking in, she saw only an older doctor in the room. He stood up and started to walk out, nearly running into the young woman. 

"Oh! Excuse me, miss..." He stopped and looked at her. His eyebrows came together. Suddenly, he laughed and rolled his eyes. Grabbing the young woman by the forearm, he pulled her into Michael's room and shut the door. 

Twisting out of the doctor's arm hold, she stalked over to a chair next to the bed and sat down, putting her package gently on the floor next to her. She glared daggers at the doctor. He just grinned back. 

"That's no way to treat a lady," she said indignantly. 

The doctor only shook his head. "You're no lady, James. I delivered you, remember? You can't fool me. Although I must admit," he looked him up and down a few times, "you almost did. Probably would freak out some of my staff if they found out the truth. You in trouble with the law again?" The doctor walked over to the sink and wetted down a towel, tossing it to the cross-dresser. 

James said nothing and pulled off the wig and the earrings. He untucked the shirt and wiped the makeup off his face with the towel. Glancing at the mirror, satisfied that he appeared male again, he finally deigned to answer the doctor. 

"You're only in trouble if you get caught, Doc." 

The doctor only shook his head and leaned against the door. He watched James as he stood up and walked over to toss the towel into the sink. The doctor's eyes narrowed. 

"When did you get injured?" 

James sighed. Doc caught everything. That's why he trusted him so much. He knew it was useless to try to deceive him. 

"Almost two months ago. I got shot." James sat back down in the chair, crossing his legs in a lotus position. "But I'm not here to debate my health. Where's Michael? How's he doing?" 

"Out at a program that's being hosted by an Entertainment Troupe. Some kind of pokémon show, or something." The doctor walked over and sat across from James on Michael's bed. "I'm not going to lie to you James. Your brother's health hasn't been improving. Of course, it hasn't gotten any worse either, which is nice. The physical therapy and the medication aren't giving us the results we need. I just wish I knew what else I could do to help him." 

James shook his head. "I can try to scrape up more money for different treatments, if that's what it's gonna take, but-" 

The doctor cut him off by holding up his hand. "It isn't a matter of money James. We're already trying some of the most high-tech and modern health care we have. Besides," the doctor frowned, "I really don't want to know where your money is coming from, because I know it isn't from your parents." 

James bit his bottom lip, but said nothing. The doctor sighed and ran his hand through his white, thinning hair. He knew why James didn't want to go home, but he wished he could do something to help. Best not to get into an argument over that now. The intercom dinged, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. 

_ "Doctor Docker, please report to emergency room 5. Doctor Docker to emergency 5, please."_

"That's my cue," began Doc, standing up. "All it's going to take is time, James. Time and patience. Michael is a strong kid. He'll get well. You'll see." The doctor patted James on the shoulder and walked out of the room. James sighed and stretched out his legs, rubbing the soreness out of his right one. Doc poked his head back in the room. 

"And take it easy on that leg," he said, disappearing again almost instantly. James stared after him in dumbfounded silence. 

"How does he do that?" he asked aloud to no one in particular, shaking his head. With a sigh, he stretched his body again and closed his eyes, planning to catch a few winks while he waited for Michael to return. 

Copyright S. Califf, April, 1999


	5. Family Reunion Part 2

Family Reunion, Part 2

A Day in the Life of Team Rocket "Family Reunion, Part 2" By: The Great Immortal, DangerMouse

  
  


"Oh... that was soo great!! I'm gonna be a pokémon trainer someday, too!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Cries of joy echoed through the usually quiet, sterile halls of the hospital. Children joked and laughed as they walked or were rolled down the hallway in wheelchairs. The pokémon show had been a stunning success in terms of raising the children's spirits. Parents looked more relaxed and happy, taking their ill children back to their rooms to rest. The pediatric ward was normally a sad, depressing place - it hurt everyone to see children going through such terrible trials such as illness and accidents. But events like this made everyone remember how much of life there was to live.

"It was a great show, eh, Michael?" asked a kind nurse, pushing the thin boy's wheelchair slowly down the hall, behind the rest of the excited throng. Unlike the rest of the children, Michael was somewhat quiet and reserved. He was cheerful, none the less.

"Oh yeah! My big brother is a pokémon trainer. He's going to take me with him to see the world," he replied, a bright smile on his face as he looked at the nurse. "As soon as I get well, of course."

The nurse smiled at Michael, but frowned slightly when the young boy looked away. Michael was so very thin and weak. His long blue hair, tied in a low ponytail, was flipped gracefully over his emaciated shoulders. He wore a loose white tee shirt and baggy, gray sweatpants that hid most of his form from view. He had large, green eyes that seemed a little to dim unless he was smiling. Sometimes, people mistook him for a girl, which didn't bother him as much as it would most boys. His older brother always told him that it was useful when people couldn't tell who or what you are. It keeps them from recognizing you later. Regardless, the nurse had a feeling he would be very handsome, if - no, when he grew up. As it stood now, the 10 year-old could hardly walk by himself, let alone start on a pokémon journey. 

They continued slowly past the large families that had gathered with their children to see the event. The nurse frowned again. It was a pity that Michael had no _real_ family. Yes, he had that "brother", but the nurse had sure never met him. Michael's parents were dead, killed in a blaze that had crippled the young boy's lungs, causing him to always get sick. He had suffered so greatly from the strain of illness that his body had focused all effort on fixing his heart and lungs, and other things, such as his legs (which could no longer support him), had to be sacrificed. The doctors struggled with physical therapy to give him back his mobility, but anytime they made any real progress, Michael would just get sick again. Then, it was back to square one. _I wonder who pays for Michael,_ thought the nurse, gazing fondly at the boy. Suddenly, Doctor Docker appeared in front of them, causing the nurse to reel in surprise.

"Good evening, Nurse Joie. I'll just take Michael back to his room for you, if you don't mind." Docker grabbed the wheelchair from the nurse and rushed down the hall, leaving her stunned in the hallway. _Doctor Docker is so eccentric,_ she thought with a shrug and walked back to the nurse's station.

Michael looked up at his doctor as they whizzed down the hall. Joie was almost always the person who pushed him around. Unless... 

"Umm, Sir?" began Michael, curiosity getting the better of him.

Docker looked down at the boy and winked theatrically.

"You have a visitor," he said softly and delighted in the look of pure joy that inhabited his patient's face.

* * * * * *

"BIG BROTHER!!"

James was jolted from his sleep as a loud voice rang through the room. He jumped up, reaching around for his gun, but paused, remembering he didn't have it and where he was. Silhouetted in the light of the hallway sat Michael and Docker. Michael forced his chair forward and James swooped him up in an easy motion, spinning him around once and holding him in a hug high off the ground. 

_He's so light_, thought James with a frown, but put a big smile on his face as he dropped his brother lightly into his bed. Michael was all grins. Behind them, Docker stepped softly into the hallway and closed the door.

"Oh, big brother, I'm so happy to see you!" Michael exclaimed, making motions with his hands for James to sit down again. "Where have you been? What have you seen? How's Jess and Meowth? Did you ever catch that Pikachu you were after?"

"Woah, woah, sport, take it easy!" cried James, holding up his hands as if to ward away the avalanche of questions. "One thing at a time. How about if I ask you a question, then you ask me one, okay?"

Michael grinned again and nodded. He knew he asked a lot of questions. It was just so boring being cooped up in the hospital. James was his outlet.

James thought a moment. "Okay... how was the pokémon show?"

"Oh, it was great," said Michael. He looked up at the ceiling and began to count off events with his fingers. "First we saw a mock battle between a Bulbasaur and an Venonat. Then, a lady gave us a short demonstration on the care of certain types of electric pokémon. After that, a policewoman came in with her K-9 squad. They were really awesome!" Michael didn't notice his brother turning slightly green at that point and continued listing. "Finally, a scientist guy got one of the girls to put her hand on a magnamite. Her hair stood straight up! You should have seen it!" Michael giggled a little, but quickly regained control. "They almost asked me to do it, but I didn't want to mess up my hair."

James inclined his head. "It's getting rather long, Michael. Why haven't you cut it?"

Michael just shook his head. "That's two questions. It's my turn to ask you something. Hmmm..." Michael scratched his head and looked down at his feet. A strange grin spread across his face and he looked his brother right in the eye. James swallowed hard, expecting the worst. "When are you and Jessie going to get married or, barring that, when are you gonna have kids?"

Oy, that was a doozey all right. James swallowed again, his eyes going wide. "Michael! I don't think that's really your business! What makes you think Jess and I could have children right now? I don't think the Zapados would visit us and--"

"Oh, please, brother," replied Michael, rolling his eyes. "When you live in a hospital, you learn a lot of things by listening. I don't believe in the magical Zapados flying through the air at night and dropping babies into the loving arms of parents. I have a pretty fair grasp of how the system works."

"Right, Michael," said James in a slightly condescending tone. "You've probably heard the worst stories. Tell me what you think you know."

He did. 

James sat there for a moment, scratching his head, his eyes slightly unfocused. After a few minutes, James snapped back to reality and looked at his brother.

"Yeah," he began slowly, "that's pretty much the way it works. More or less." _A little more than less_, actually, thought James, his eyes unfocusing again. He was going to have to talk to Jessie when she got back. He shook his head again.

"Anyway, Jess and I are taking extreme caution in terms of _not_ having children. I don't think The Boss would appreciate that very much. I'm not to fond of the idea of losing my job just yet."

"Ah, well, it was worth asking," said Michael with a sigh. "Just promise me I can be a doting uncle someday, okay?"

"It's a deal," said James with a wink, shaking his brother's hand. They both laughed easily and began to talk about other things. The afternoon faded away into evening without either of them noticing it.

"...and so," James paused, snickering, "Jessie told Spunks, 'If you ever try to pull that again, you'll be the one wearing the fish!'"

Michael burst out laughing and James joined him seconds later. Michael collapsed on the bed, laughing so hard, his sides hurt. It was just so funny.

"I - I can't believe she said that!" Michael cried, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I know, I know! I couldn't either! It was so wrong!"

It was at that moment that the door to Michael's room opened slowly.

"Michael, hon, your dinner's here!" called out Nurse Joie in her singsong voice. James and Michael stopped laughing as the nurse walked in. This was bad. It was very, very bad. The nurse blinked a few times as she saw to her surprise that Michael was not alone. The handsome young man on chair next to the bed looked oddly familiar. It dawned on her suddenly where she recognized him from.

"Oh my, God," she whispered, fear clenching her chest. She dropped the tray and ran out into the hallway screaming, "TEAM ROCKET IS IN THE BUILDING!! HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP!! HE'S TAKEN MICHAEL HOSTAGE!!"

Michael and James exchanged a look.

"I'm in trouble," whispered James. Michael only nodded.

* * * * * *

Docker whistled softly to himself as he walked down the hall, pausing to do a little jig when no one was watching. It had been a great day. He got to see James again, he managed to remember his wife's birthday, no serious complications had arisen with anybody, he had performed two successful surgeries, and he had been offered an invitation from the Head of the Hospital to join him and his comrades in a game of golf. It was a good day. 

Moments later, it was shattered by the yelling of Nurse Joie as she tore down the hallway. Docker reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. He waited a moment while the nurse caught her breath.

"What's wrong, Joie? What's happened?"

"Rocket... team... got Michael... call police..." breathed the nurse, pulling out of the doctor's grip and running down the hallway towards the security desk. Docker cursed softly under his breath. He had to stall. Seeing a crowd of buff orderlies preparing to enter the room, he shoved his way through their ranks and planted himself in front of the door.

"What do you kids think your doing? Stay away! He could be armed and dangerous!" Docker cried hoping they would listen to him. The orderlies paused for a moment, considering the doctor's explanation. _Get out of there, James_, thought Docker fiercely, uncertain of how long he could keep the crowds at bay.

* * * * * *

James heard Docker's voice in the hallway as he rushed around the room, gathering his stuff. He turned to Michael and planted a kiss on his forehead, much to the 10 year-old's discomfort.

"Deal with it," said James as Michael rubbed the offending area with the back of his arm. Michael just pulled down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue. James repeated the action back.

"Get well, okay, little brother?" said James, hugging Michael tightly. 

"Only if you stay safe, James," he answered, "and come and visit me more often!"

James nodded and leaped to the windowsill. They were on the fifteenth floor. James smiled. He'd fallen from worse. He looked back at Michael, lying in bed. James gestured to the green gift package next to the boy.

"Hide it," he said. "Open it after everything calms down. I think you'll like the gift I got you." With that, he waved goodbye and jumped out the window (kids, don't try this at home - ed.).

Michael eyed the gift bag with interest. He'd wondered about it all evening, but James hadn't mentioned it. He shoved it far under the bed and hoped no one would look there. A few seconds later, the door burst open.

The next few hours were chaotic to say the least. Michael was questioned by a number of stony-faced police officers and he did his best to play the part of the flustered victim. The gift bag was enticing though. He wanted everybody to leave him alone so he could look at it. Not to mention the fact that all these people in his room was starting to irritate him. Finally, he decided on the easiest and most likely to succeed way of getting everyone to leave.

He coughed.

Nurse Joie's eyes flew open.

"Okay! That settles it!" she called out in a voice of authority that made everyone pause in what they were doing. "Everybody OUT! Michael needs his rest!"

The cops and investigators in the room had the humility to look embarrassed for having harassed a sick, young boy for so many hours. They all shuffled out of the room, planning on interviewing a few of the other people in the hospital. Nurse Joie fussed over him for quite a while, bringing him Jell-O and fluffing his pillows. Finally she too left, leaving Michael alone.

Michael lay on the bed very still for about ten minutes. It looked unlikely that anybody else would bother him tonight. He swung his body over the side of the bed and grabbed the gift bag. It was disappointingly light. Still, good things did come in small packages. He reached in a pulled out a single sheet of paper. It read:

CLASSIFIED INFORMATION  
GEN PRO 042, 456-8755-00012  
PROJECT TITLE: PIKATO (PEE-KA-TOE)  
RESULTS: "Gen Pro 042 is highly stable. Subject has adapted well to surroundings and has been proven to be alarmingly intelligent. Flight ability was achieved without any training. See next page for full listing of training and teaching methods. Retains the characteristics of both donors. Fighting Techniques are unique from both donors. Experiment considered a success." - Dr. F. Renard  
ATK CODE: 4567  
KRE NBME: 8779  
FORMA TI: 4534  
DIET NUM: 4567  
TRN METH: 6325  


In the white space on the bottom of the page was a hand written note from James:

Take good care of it, Michael. When it grows up, it'll eat fruit, vegetables, and nuts. Ask Docker to get you some Baby Pokémon Vitamin Formula #42. That should keep it healthy and happy and help it grow strong. The guys in R&D owed me a favor. Enjoy! Love, James.

Michael could barely contain himself as he reached into the bag again and pulled out a shiny metal pokéball. He held it in his hands for a moment. Holding it in front of him, he pointed the pokéball at the foot of the bed.

"Pokéball, go!" he whispered, his eyes going wide as a red light shot out from the pokéball while it slowly opened. Out of the light, a small creature, about three times the size of fist his fist, materialized. It was curled up in a little ball of fur and feather. It stretched and yawned, blinking its eyes sleepily in the dim light of the hospital room as it looked around. Catching sight of Michael, it stood up and walked a little unsteadily towards him.

"Pikato, pika - to!" it squeaked softly. Michael cradled it gently in his arms as the little fluff ball snuggled against his warmth and began to fall asleep. It looked like a pikachu - well, sort of. It was very light and had large, over-sized wings on its back that it curled around its body for protection and warmth. It was just a baby and would probably grow into them. A brand new kind of pokémon! Bred from the research and development of the famous Team Rocket Organization! His first pokémon...

Michael lay back down on the bed, his new Pikato resting on his chest. It licked his face a few times and Michael giggled. He pulled up the covers around both of them and rested his hand on its back, feeling its little heart beating. Michael stroked its back, listening to it purr softly. 

"Thank you, James," he murmured as sleep claimed them both, a smile on his face.

Copyright S. Califf, April, 1999


	6. A Week With the Girls, Part 1

A Week With the Girls, Part 1

A Day in the Life of Team Rocket "A Week With the Girls, Part 1" By: The Great Immortal, DangerMouse

__

Day 1...

Jessie felt her body shiver as she collapsed on the bed. It had been a rough training session. She stretched her arms above her head and took pains to crack a few joints. As tempting as it was to continue lying there - to curl up and go to sleep - she knew she would be feeling regrets if she did. Instead, she forced herself to sit up and slowly, painfully, stretched the muscles in her arms and legs. She watched idly as a few people she knew, more that she didn't, walked into the room. They stood in small groups, whispering and talking. Most of them were complaining about the training regimen they had just suffered through. Others were complaining about the complainers.

_Well, that's one thing that can be said about boot camp_, thought Jessie. _At least we get some conversation._ She couldn't help but sigh and look around. There were a lot of new faces, most of them around her age or older. She and James had been among the youngest recruits when they first joined. James. She had told James she was going on a solo mission. It was accurate enough. They weren't supposed to share information about their training sessions. The higher ups in Team Rocket were very concerned about leaks of information. The training camps were held at different times and different places every year. Jessie bit back a smile. 

She loved boot camp. She loved the structure, the workouts, the morning calls, visiting with old friends, making new ones, the training in new weapons and techniques - it was everything she ever wanted. Most of all, she loved that James and Meowth were far away and could not, would not, intrude on her for the next seven days. Oh, there was no doubt in her mind that she loved James and planned on spending the rest of her life with him, but there was something to be said for a "girls only" type of getaway. The majority of Team Rocket members were men. The Girls Only training camp was designed especially for them. As their training instructor, Cassidy Yates, told them often, "Women are women. We are not men. Let us thank whatever deity is responsible for our being that that is the case. Women cannot fight like men. We're too smart for that, anyway. We will fight like women!" The "Lady's Training" as it was called focused more on speed, rather than strength. It emphasized cunning and trickery, instead of chest thumping and head scratching. There was plenty of physical training as well, but there were thought problems and skills lessons, too. Jessie smiled. She loved this.

Today they had run a small marathon, a gauntlet, push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, some basic martial arts drills, and a variety of other exercises. Jessie had taken pains to make sure she finished around sixth or seventh in every contest. Most of the new girls had written her off as a weakling, just as Jessie planned. At the end of the week, when the training Olympiad was held, Jessie would take the lead, wow them beyond compare. Most of the old faces knew what she was doing, kept her secret, and stayed out of her way. 

"Yo, Jess? Good morning? Hello?"

Jessie shook out of her revelry and looked up. She smiled and motioned for the speaker to sit down.

"Hello, Kytty. How's it going? Sorry, I was zoning out for a minute."

"Yeah," she answered, flipping her long blond ponytail over her shoulder. She had an easy southern drawl and winked at Jess. "You're either thinkin' about how you're gonna beat us all at the Olympiad, or, more likely, you're thinkin' about James, am I right?"

Jessie's blush must have been answer enough. Kytty laughed and slapped her friend on the back, nearly knocking her off the bed. "Well, don't be gettin' too distracted, or that plot of yours will blow up in yer face."

Jessie narrowed her eyes and glared at her friend. "Out of curiosity, Kytty, how are your pokémon doing?"

Kytty shrugged. "My Ponyta hasn't evolved yet, but I ain't gonna rush it."

"Don't you have like six of those?"

"More than that!" she exclaimed with a smile, "Team Rocket's been letting me continue to run my Ponyta farm on the side. Why, I just ran an auction last week that brought me in a ton of cash. Most of my Ponytas are in great condition." Kytty scratched her head and scowled. "But I tell ya, Jess. Those male Ponytas an' the European ones are a bitch to find. I spent the whole weekend lookin' for 'em. I even got my friends back home to help out." Kytty smiled at Jess. "But enough about that. How's your Ekans doin'?"

"It evolved," replied Jessie with undisguised pride. "I've got an Arbok and a Lickitung now."

"That's great! But I hadn't heard about the Lickitung. When did you get that?"

"I caught it a few weeks ago during the Girl's Day Celebration. It just walked up to me and *wham,*" Jessie clapped her hands together for effect, "I had it in a pokéball. I fought it in the contest at the end of the day, too. I almost won," Jessie made her hands into fists, anger radiating from her, "but that brat's Psyduck was too stupid to be effected by the disabling attack. I even beat the Pikachu with it!" Jessie slumped her shoulders in defeat, but perked up again. "But James did something really sweet to make me feel better." Her eyes got all dreamy. "I think it might have been worth losing."

Kytty looked at her friend for a moment before bursting out laughing. 

"What's wrong?" asked Jessie, confused.

"Girl," laughed Kytty, wiping the tears from her eyes, "you are so gone!" She reached over and grabbed Jessie left hand, nearly yanking it out of the socket. She examined it carefully before throwing it back at her with a disgruntled snort.

"Ow! What was that for?" cried Jessie, rubbing her left shoulder. Kytty crossed her arms in mock anger.

"Where's the ring? I expected you and James to be engaged by now! I can't believe that boy ain't bought you a ring yet!"

"Oh, please," Jessie said as she rolled her eyes. "James and I can't even afford to get married right now. I certainly wouldn't ask him to buy me a ring."

"_You're_ not the one that should be asking. I thought James was always the romantic type."

"He is," answered Jessie. "It's just that, well..." Jessie closed her eyes for a moment. "I think he feels the same way I do about getting married. While you're working for Team Rocket, there's no time in your life for anything else. Can you imagine me pregnant? I could just see it. Eight months along and I'd be hoisting a bazooka around yelling, 'To protect the World From Devastation...'"

"Well, I didn't say y'all should have kids!" cried Kytty, standing up and waving her finger in Jessie's face. "But you 'ought ta make it official. Why if I were you, I'd..."

"OKAY LAAADIES! OUTSIDE AND LINED UP!"

A series of groans and complaints came from the gathered women as they headed outside as per Yates' instructions. Kytty rushed over to her bunk and started to grab her gear, hastily pulling on one shoe as she did.

"You were saying?" asked Jessie, tying her own laces.

"I was saying, if I were you, I'd marry him now, before anything bad happens. Why do you think he won't ask you?"

"I know why he won't," said Jessie, heading out the door.

"Why?"

Jessie sighed and looked back at her friend. 

"He's afraid of making me the world's youngest widow."

Kytty bit her lip and watched Jessie leave. She stood by her bunk for a minute, pondering her words. A sharp yell from the instructor brought her out of her trance and she too headed outside.

End Part 1

Copyright S. Califf, April, 1999


	7. A Week With the Girls, Part 2

A Week With the Girls, Part 2

A Day in the Life of Team Rocket "A Week With the Girls, Part 2" By: The Great Immortal, DangerMouse

_Day 2..._

_Up the wall. Over the hedge. Through the tunnel. Down the hill. Around the pit. Pull up to the ledge. Run the wire. Duck. Jump. Roll. Kick. Dodge. Focus. Watch the... PAIN!"_

Jessie grabbed her arm, biting back a cry as the blood welled between her fingers. She stumbled slightly in her pace, but continued running, trying to watch the flying projectiles hurling around her. Her original game plan had been to hold back a little, come in near the end. It wasn't an option any longer. This was a fight to survive. She continued to run forward, blind to the surroundings that did not directly effect her. At last, the end was in sight, the red ribbon marking the spot still intact. She felt over whelming relief as she broke through the line. She knew she should walk around so she wouldn't be stiff after all this exercise, but she couldn't help it. She collapsed to her knees and closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Not bad, Jess. Not bad. 10 minutes 42 seconds. Looks like you are going to be the only one to make it today."

Jessie forced her eyes open and gazed past Captain Yates, the drill instructor. She saw through blurry vision the rest of the female members of Team Rocket. Some of them were sitting on the sidelines. A few were receiving medical attention from the health tent. Most were sprawled on the ground, exhausted. Jessie had been the only one to make it though the course. She forced a smile.

"No problem, Cap'n," she slurred, feeling the world starting to fall around her. She swallowed hard and gave her a 'victory" sign. Yates nodded and walked away. Jessie, not feeling the energy to move, continued to kneel on the ground, wondering if she should pass out or throw up. After a moment, it seemed to be a matter of which one to do first. She was aware of somebody coming up towards her as she fell forward on to her hands. 

"You okay, Jess?" asked Kytty, concern in her voice.

"Not tonight, James. I have a headache," mumbled Jessie, falling over into a dead faint.

* * * * * *

_Day 2, Late Evening..._

Jessie woke up feeling stiff and cranky. She was in her bunk, a sheet loosely dropped over her. Throwing it off, she stretched her legs, hopped out of the bed, and staggered over to the open window. She leaned on the ledge, breathing the fresh, clean air. Nobody else was in the bunker. The sun was setting over the compound, giving everything an beautiful orange - red tint. _Everyone must be at dinner_, thought Jessie as she put her hand to her still upset stomach. Food was definitely out of the question.

The compound was like any other you would see. It was a circular flat area, shielded by trees all around. There was a large open space in the center where the training and drills took place. There were four buildings, one at each compass point. On the north end was the gatehouse - the only way in and out of the compound. High walls encircled the entire area. On the west end stood the dinning hall. It was a square, aluminum building filled with tables and chairs with a small kitchen in the back. One the east side was the learning center. Another square, aluminum building filled with tables and chairs, but this one also had computers, books, resources, chalkboards - the works. It was a regular college all in one place. It also served as a general gathering place and recreation facility. Finally the south side was where Jessie stood now. The bunker was basically three large rooms holding upwards of 300 beds, all in stacks of five. All of the ladies were fortunate to get lower bunks - they barely filled up one room let alone three. The whole compound could be disassembled and on the move in less than twelve hours, if necessary. 

Which, given the nature of the organization that owned it, sometimes was.

Jessie ran through her calisthenics, wincing as her body argued back with pain. Tough. If she got anymore stiff, James would have to come pick her up with a tow truck. She smiled to herself. Now that was something she could think about.

James. Jessie wondered how he was holding up. Everyone knew, men were impossible when left alone for too long. And James still had a leg injury to boot. Men were such babies. After the first week or so of bed rest, James had started whining. "I'm hungry Jessie," "My leg hurts, Jessie," "I'm bored, Jessie," and so on and so on. Hopefully, he wouldn't get into too much trouble while she was gone. Jessie closed her eyes as she continued her stretches, relishing in the peace that surrounded her.

"Oh man, ohmanohmanohmanohman. JESSSSSS!!!!"

Kytty came charging into the bunker at full speed, causing herself to slam into a wall in order to stop. Jessie looked at her friend. Kytty was shaking with energy, her eyes darting over to Jessie's bed, not even noticing her by the window. 

"God, Kit, what's wrong?"

"You have got to see this!" yelled Kytty, grabbing Jess's arm and dragging her across the compound to the learning center. As they rushed through the door, Jessie saw nearly everyone at the camp gathered around a small TV. A number of people threw her looks that she didn't understand until Kytty pushed her through the crowd and in front of the TV where a newscaster was talking.

"...hostage. Apparently, the young boy, Michael Roquet, was uninjured in the most terrible of situations." A picture of a sickly boy with blue hair that was all too familiar to Jessie popped up on the screen. The scene changed to an imposing looking detective, standing outside the hospital.

"Details are sketchy at this time. Apparently, the nurse didn't get a very good look at the perpetrator and the boy was too distraught to answer many questions. We don't know anything concerning motive. We'll keep looking. This case will be solved."

The scene returned to the news castor who straightened his papers and smiled at his co-anchor. 

"On to other news, a new breed of pokémon has apparently been discovered outside of..."

Jessie put her hand to her forehead and winced. Idiot!! How could he be so stupid! Almost getting caught like that. Kytty laughed and slapped Jessie on the back.

"He's a keeper alright, Jess!" she hooted. Kytty started laughing hard. A number of the other women joined in and Jessie found herself smiling.

"He certainly is," she whispered.

* * * * * *

_Day 2/3, Late, Late, Night..._

"Psst...Jess, wake up!"

Jessie woke up slowly and groggily looked around. Kytty crouched over her bed, a huge grin on her face. Jessie saw up on her elbows and rubbed her eyes.

"Whaa..."

""We're gonna do it tanight, Jess!" whispered Kytty excitedly.

"Do what?" asked Jessie, her mind a fog. She squinted at the clock on the wall and groaned when it she saw it read 2am. She threw her pillow at Kytty and pulled the covers back over her head. Kytty yanked them back down and started to drag Jessie off her bunk.

Jessie started to protest, but was forced to stop when Kytty put her hand over her mouth, ensuring her silence. They walked outside of the bunker. Gathered in the courtyard were a number of people Jessie knew, all of them being old hands in the Team Rocket Organization. Suddenly, Jessie remembered.

"Oh, that's right!" exclaimed Jessie, slamming her hand into her open palm. She grinned at Kytty a twisted evil grin that matched her friend's. The other girls waved them over. Standing in a tight huddle, they began to plan.

Copyright S. Califf, April, 1999


	8. James Gets Lucky

James Gets Lucky

Sooo... where does all this fit together? This takes place the day after 'Family Reunion' and a few weeks before 'St. Patrick's Day' and during 'A Week With The Girls.' Confusing enough?

A Day in the Life of Team Rocket "James Gets Lucky" By: The Great Immortal, DangerMouse

The café wasn't very crowded, but James sat outside anyway. The weather was lovely, a nice breeze was blowing, and the sun warmed the air. James sipped his coffee latte and nibbled on a scone. The Karma Café was one of his and Jessie's favorite hangouts. James stared at the empty chair across from him.

He missed Jessie. He wondered idly what mission she on. She had only been gone a little more than two days, yet it already felt like an eternity. But, maybe the separation would do them good. Spunks had mentioned that it looked as though they had been joined at the hip. He had been encouraging James to go out and get some 'alternative action' from somebody else. James shook his head with a smile. Spunks was certainly a character.

"This seat taken?"

James looked up to see a beautiful young woman standing next to him. She had bright green eyes and long brown hair. James raised an eyebrow at her clothing - it was certainly... revealing. Less than what Jess usually wore. She stared at him suggestively. James smiled to himself. This could be interesting.

"Technically, no," he answered. The young woman smiled at him and sat down, putting her own cup of coffee on the table. She leaned both elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. Her eyes got bigger and she got a little pouty.

"What is such a beautiful man like you doing sitting here all alone?" she asked with a wink in a low sensuous voice.

"Now, I've been off the dating scene for a while, but isn't that supposed to be my line?" he asked coyly. The young woman laughed lightly and tilted her head.

"Perhaps," she purred. "But where are my manners?" She put her hand over James' own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "My name is Sayana. And you?"

"James," he answered with a smile. "Sayana?" he asked. "That is an unusual name."

"Hmm, yes well, my parents always had a flair for the unique," she replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a well-practiced gesture. "They are rather eccentric, really."

"I can relate," mumbled James, thinking about his own parentage. They continued to talk for a while. After about three minutes, the goal this woman was trying to achieve became fairly obvious. She was a lot different from Jess. Jess never flirted or sidestepped around an issue. It was always fairly obvious what she wanted, how she wanted it, and when she wanted it. That never bothered James though. It made him feel confident to know that Jessie felt she could count on him to do what she wanted and never hid anything from him. James smiled and nodded when the woman paused in her conversation. He probably should be paying more attention to her.

"And what do you think, James?" she asked, smiling at him again.

"Oh, I don't know," replied James with an air of confidence the hid his total and utter confusion as to the topic of the conversation. "It's hard to say, really."

"Isn't it though?" she murmured wistfully. James nodded solemnly in reply. She looked at him with a gaze James thought he might attribute to an Ekans asking a Pikachu into a rubber hall for 'tea.' "So, my James, what are your plans for this evening?"

_Yep,_ thought James. _Just as I suspected._ "Oh, you know, same old same old. Thought I would go home and clean a bit, watch some TV, catch up on a little work..." he said out loud, making random gestures with his hands.

Sayana grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen out from her purse. She scratched down a number and pressed it into James' hand. Standing up, she walked around behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Give me a call," was all she said, nipping the bottom of his ear lobe as she walked away. James stared at the number and waited until Sayana was out of ear shot before he started laughing.

"Still got it," he said with a smile, standing up and throwing his trash away. He grabbed his backpack and smiled broadly, walking down the street.

* * * * * *

James wandered into the market district. A number of street vendors were selling their wares. Luscious fruit, crisp vegetables, bright red meat, hundreds of kinds of fish and clams, clothes of exotic and normal materials, trinkets carved of wood, stone, bent from metal, made from paper - anything you could possibly want were all available at competitive prices for the thrifty buyer. The market was one of James' favorite places to go. 

Unfortunately, his pockets were almost empty. Payday wasn't for a few weeks now and money was extremely tight. He looked around aimlessly, not really stopping at any one shop.

"Hey, YOU!! Stop right there!!"

Hearing the all too familiar screechy voice of Officer Jenny, James felt his body stiffen. With out a second look back, he dashed into the nearest shop, ducking into a corner. He thrust his hand into his backpack, feeling for the handle of his gun. Cautiously, he looked out the window.

The officer was rushing over to a young woman.

"Ma'am, your purse is open," she said with a smile. 

"Oh, thank you dear," answered the lady. They continued to chat for a few minutes. James sighed in relief and relaxed his stance. He'd been rather jumpy since his escape from the hospital yesterday night. James smoothed his T-shirt and khakis, and smiled warmly at the other customers in the shop who were starring at him oddly. People usually don't dash into shops. 

"Uhhmm, hello, sir. Can I help you?" asked the tittering shop owner. He was a small, bespectacled, balding, mustached man. He rubbed his sweaty palms together and looked nervously at James. James stated back at him. Was it possible he recognized him from the wanted posters? 

"Uhmm," began James intelligently. He had to think quickly so as to not arouse suspicion. "Uhh, yes. Yes, you can. I'm here to buy something. Right. Buy something."

"I see," said the man excitedly. "Looking for something for that special someone in your life?"

"Uhh, yeah," replied James, not really sure what kind of store he was in.

"Good, good, good," answered the man. He grabbed James' arm and led him over to a glass counter. Displayed within it were a number of very expensive looking rings, broaches and necklaces, all studded with more diamonds than James thought existed. _A Jewelry Shop,_ thought James with a sigh. He could handle a jewelry shop.

"Now, I know what's going through your mind," said the shop owner, launching into a rehearsed sales pitch. "You're asking yourself, 'How do I tell her I love her?' Well, my suggestion to you is..." the man made a sweeping gesture with his hands over his costly wares, "diamonds. What better way to ask, 'Will you spend the rest of your life with me?' than with a diamond engagement ring?"

"Engagement? Marriage?" asked James, completely taken aback. This was not what he had in mind. Sure, he'd considered marrying Jessie - more than considered it. He was planning on it. But, face to face with the item that would seal the deal once and for all spooked him. A lot. He looked quickly over to the exit of the shop, wondering if he'd rather take his chances with the cop. 

"Now, now, don't be shy," said the owner, grasping James' hand firmly to keep him from bolting. "Men always get nervous when it comes down to picking the engagement ring. Perhaps diamonds, although I recommend them, are too costly for you. We also have a lovely rose-topped ring. Manufactured by Dios Inc. But," continued the man, pointing his finger right in James' face, "You can't go wrong with diamonds."

James' mind was whirling. Diamonds? Engagement rings? Marriage? Children? He and Jessie as public servants, living in a cute brick house with four or five little ones running around? For some reason, he couldn't get the picture out of his head of himself in a housedress and an apron baking cookies. Jessie would come in wearing a suit and tie and yell, 'Honey, I'm home!' He shuddered.

"No, no, no, nonononononononononono, I can NOT get married yet!" cried James, backing away from the counter as if it had burned him. He bolted from the shop and didn't stop. After a moment, he looked around, wondering in deep curiosity where he was. It was a really bad part of town. Of course, that didn't bother James any. He'd lived in worse. His eyes widened in delight as he saw a tavern just down the street. 

* * * * * *

The bar was dark and smoky. Low country music hummed through the floorboards. When James entered the building, the music stopped and the patrons all looked up and stared at him. It was like something out of a bad western movie. Well, he might not be able to handle engagement rings, but rough crowds, no problem.

"You guys got a problem?" he asked slowly, his voice carrying through the cigarette smoke and dust. All of the patrons found their drinks intensely more interesting and the music resumed. James walked up to the bar and sat down on the stool. "Beer, please."

The bartender nodded and shuffled off to get his drink. James leaned on the bar and picked up a coaster. He toyed with it for a few minutes until his drink came. Taking a long pull of the beer, he grimaced as he found it watered down and bitter. Oh, well. Could be worse.

"You new to these parts, pretty boy?"

James sighed internally and wondered why things always got worse when he thought that. Damn Murphy. He turned and looked to see three of your every-day average thugs forming a tight semi-circle around him. The big one, obviously the leader, and even more obviously drunk, leaned too close to James for his own comfort and spoke slowly into his face.

"I asked you a question, fairy boy."

James grit his teeth. Okay, maybe he had to dress up like a woman occasionally and maybe he had to act like one sometimes and maybe he was a pretty boy, but he was NOT a fairy! James stood up and glared at the drunk. Behind him, the bartender began to move the glassware below the bar. 

"If you have a problem," began James through clenched teeth, "then maybe we should talk about it outside, okay? But first," James sat down and calmly picked up his beer, "I'm going to finish my drink." He heard the gang facefault behind him, but continued to drink slowly. After all, James always felt he was confident enough in his sexuality to do the things he did. There was no reason to get insulted by it. Still, if he had been of the alternate persuasion and untrained, these guys might be bad news. He figured he better teach them a lesson now rather than read about a hate crime in the paper later.

The gang leader recovered from his shock and stood there for a minute, clenching and unclenching his fist. He chewed his lip as he watched James continue to sit there, drinking calmly, _mocking him!_ Finally the gang leader could take it no longer. He let out a loud roaring sound and drew his fist back, intending on hitting James along the back of the head. The gangster cursed loudly and executed his punch.

James mearly ducked and raised his now empty beer mug to where his head had been. The drunk's hand tore through the glass shattering it. He cried out in pain and pulled his now bleeding, shredded hand to his side. He backed away from James, his eyes wild with agony. His flunkies looked uneasily from their boss to James, unsure of what to do. After a moment, the drunk got his voice back.

"Don't just stand there. GET HIM!" he yelled. Without a second thought, one of the flunkies charged James, fists flying. The other was trying to help his boss with his bleeding hand. The flunky aimed a punch at James face, which he dodged easily. As he ducked under the flunky's arm, he drew back his hand punched him in the gut, forcing all his weight into it. Flunky Number One took a step back and grabbed his stomach. As he did, James straightened up and kneed him in the groin. As the flunky's head fell forward in an attempt to double over, James knocked him across the face. He watched at the flunky flew backwards across the bar, unconscious.

The other one stood near his boss, watching the fight. James made a beckoning motion with his hand. Flunky Number Two looked at his friend, looked at his boss, looked at James, and ran out of the bar. A few seconds later, the boss blacked out from the sight of blood. James smiled. Yes, a bar brawl had been just what the doctor ordered after that terrible engagement scare. It had been a while since he had been in a real fistfight. _Just like the old days,_ he mused. Suddenly, he heard the bartender's voice and cringed.

"Hello, police? I have a situation. There's a bad fight going on. Yes. The Groovy Mule. Please hurry!" The bartender dropped the phone back on the hook, reached under the bar, and pulled out a rifle, aiming it at James.

"Don't you move until the police get here," he growled. "I will not tolerate fighting in my establishment."

"So much for the old days," muttered James with a sigh. Out of his back pocket he pulled a small marble-like silver ball. He grinned at the owner, who hefted the rifle to show he meant business. In a sudden motion, James tossed it on the floor. In a matter of seconds, the whole room filled with smoke. James rushed out of the store.

As he stepped into the street, he heard the all too familiar sound of police cars heading his way. With a soft curse, he straightened his backpack and ran like a madman into the woods nearby. It looked like he would be roughing it for a few days.

* * * * * *

It had been about two days since his escape from the bar. James came to a small glade with a pond and leaned against a large boulder. After a moment, he wandered over to the water and looked at his reflection.

He was dirty, bruised, and had a few lovely scratches from a bramble patch he had run through in an attempt to lose the cops. He rubbed his chin ruefully. There was a little bit of stubble there - not much. James knew he couldn't grow a beard to save his life. His face was still almost as smooth as it had been when he was eight. Good thing Jessie liked clean shaven men.

James washed is face with the cool water from the pond. James really wished he were home. Chasing a pikachu was better than this. He wanted to hold Jessie in his arms, run his fingers through her hair, and make love to her until they fell asleep. He sighed and jumped into icy cold pond. This was no time to be thinking about that.

After about ten minutes, James got out of the pond, water dripping off of him everywhere. _Probably should have taken off my clothes first,_ he thought offhandedly as he removed his boots and blue tee shirt. Tying the boots together, he tossed them over his bare shoulder and shoved his wet shirt into his backpack. He began to look for a more concealed place to set up camp.

About forty feet from the pond was a small grotto, completely concealed by vegetation. James tossed his stuff on the ground and hung his T-shirt in a tree. He reached for his wallet in his pants pocket and tossed it on the ground. With it fell a piece of white, soggy paper. Looking at it curiously, James realized it was Sayana's phone number. He smiled sadly, having completely forgotten about her. Spunks would be horribly disappointed. With a sigh he tossed it away and stretched his body out on the soft ground, relishing the feel of the cool green grass on his sore muscles.

"Lucky! La, Lucky!"

James sat up very quickly, his body tensing for attack. He listened intently. Surely he hadn't imagined it. Slowly, he closed his eyes and lay back down. He forced his breathing to slow as if he were asleep and waited calmly.

"Lucky! La, ki ki Lucky!" 

James held very still as _something_ poked him in the side. He felt it hop up on his chest. In a smooth motion, he sat up, grabbed the thing, and pinned it down with his weight. It squirmed underneath him and in a moment of understanding, he realized it was a pokémon. He let it up and it backed away from him, but not too far.

"A Chansey!" he exclaimed. It looked at him with its head cocked sideways, as if trying to figure out what he was saying.

"Lucky, Lucky?"

James blinked. Why wasn't it saying its name? He tried very hard to remember something from when he was studying for the Pokémon Tech entrance exam. He actually could have done very well, except that he and Jessie were... otherwise occupied well into the night and didn't get much sleep. Waitaminute.

"Some pokémon, like people, speak different languages," began James, trying hard to remember an old lecture. Suddenly, his eyes went wide with recognition. "Of course! The Japanese Chaneys call themselves Luckys!" James leaned close to the Lucky.

"Ohaiyo Goazaimasu. Onamae wa James desu. Genki desu ka?"

The Lucky jumped up and down in excitement. "Lucky, Lucky, LaaaKiiii!!" It leapt into James' arms. 

"Soo desu, ne. So desu!" he laughed. It was really very cute. He pulled out a pokéball and held it out to the Lucky. "Anou... pokeball ni notte kudasai."

The Lucky nodded vigorously and hopped into the pokéball. James grinned. So, now he had a Lucky as well. _Umiko is Japanese,_ thought James as he hooked the pokéball to his belt. _She would probably like this pokémon._ Her Cubone had recently gotten killed in an accident. James tried to imagine not having his Wheezing around. It would be harsh.

"Well, Lucky, we still have a ways to go before either of us gets home," said James, patting the pokéball. With a sigh, James stretched out on the ground, deciding to take a nap before moving on again.

Copyright S. Califf, April, 1999


	9. A Week With the Girls, Part 3

A Week With the Girls, Part 2

A Day in the Life of Team Rocket "A Week With the Girls, Part 3" By: The Great Immortal, DangerMouse

_Day 7_

"So long girls! Don't call us, we'll call you!"

Jessie cringed as the gate to the compound that had been her home for the past seven days slammed shut behind her. She looked back over her shoulder a whispered a silent prayer for Yates and the other instructors - she probably wouldn't see them for at least a year. A lot could happen in a year. Jessie felt grimy and disgusting. A weeks worth of dust and bruises showed all over her body. _A nice bath back at the cabin is just what I need,_ she thought to herself. Putting on a cheerful smile, she sauntered over to her jeep, tossing her duffel bag into the back. Hopping over the still closed door, she rested in the driver's seat and leaned over the side.

"So, who want's a ride?" asked Jessie, her question obviously directed at a small group of three ladies standing next to the car. With a grin, Kytty tossed her stuff next to Jessie's.

"I got shotgun! That puts you in the back, Umiko!" replied Kytty, leaping into the passenger's seat with well-practiced ease. Behind her, an Asian girl with long black hair and unusually large eyes did the same, sliding gracefully into the back seat. The third girl stood quietly in place. Jessie flashed her a grin and waved her forward.

"Come on Reece," she said. Reece tossed her bag alongside everybody else's and emitted an audible sigh. Reece was a young girl - only about 16 or so - and a rookie to Team Rocket. She was light of build and a little clumsy. But, she wasn't hired for her agility. Reece was exceptionally brilliant beyond anything anyone could imagine. She was wearing a pair of dingy cutoffs and an old tank top. She sat next to Umiko. Kytty snickered and Umiko giggled. Even Jessie had a large grin on her face. With another sigh, Reece ran her fingers through her long, curly hair.

Her long, curly, green hair. The elder Rockets had decided to play a trick on the rookies a few days ago. In was complicated and Reece had yet to figure out all the details. All it meant to her was that her hair was green. And that it would be staying that way until it grew out.

Triad (as Umiko, Kytty, and Jessie were often called) had taken a liking to Reece almost immediately. Umiko liked her because she was a good talker. Kytty liked her because Reece had an interest in Ponytas that, given a few years, might rival her own. Jessie liked her because in Reece, she found an intellectual peer. It had been a shock when Reece spouted off the convergence theorem for a power series. Jess had been passing time in the learning center by messing around with mathematical series and integrals. Reece approached her and together, they spent the rest of the free time working problems and getting a kick out of it. Kytty said they were nuts. Reece and Jess found, in terms of academia, they were equally matched. It was really different from James. Oh, it wasn't that James wasn't well educated - he was. But, he had a distinct dislike for most math. He was more of a philosophy man, reading obscure authors such as Borges and Achebe. Jessie smiled to herself. She could sit and listen to James for hours while he argued a theme or a spiritual point with himself. Sometimes, they would sit together in-between missions, Jessie resting her head on James' lap while he sat against a tree and read to her from one of his many books. She sighed dreamily.

Kytty looked over at her friend. She had a far off look on her face. A 'whap' in the back of the head from Umiko got Jessie to put the Jeep in gear and start them towards the Team Rocket cabin. Kytty turned in the seat and ignored a snickering Umiko to address a slightly confused Reece.

"When Jess gets weird like that, she's thinking about James," explained Kytty.

"James?"

"Oh, you'll meet him," replied Umiko, "assuming we can catch him before Jess does. Otherwise," Umiko winked at Kytty who began to shake with laughter, "he and Jess'll be locked up tight upstairs. It's amazing what a weeks abstinence can do for your love life."

Jessie glared at her laughing friends in the rearview mirror and turned the Jeep sharply around the corner, forcing all their heads to knock together.

* * * * * *

They arrived to find the Cabin, a popular, well-hidden, Team Rocket hideout, dark and empty. Jessie was visibly disappointed and a little angry. James was supposed to stay put. _Oh, well, _thought Jess, her shoulders slumping, a light smile touching her lips. If she knew James, he probably was still stuck running from the police from the visitation fiasco. He would be here soon enough. Hefting a plastic bag from the back seat, as well as her duffel, she walked in the front door and headed straight for the kitchen. All the rest of the girls were already there.

"Gawd Jess! What took so long? You're the one carryin' the goods!" cried Kytty. Umiko nodded, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Probably thinking about all the things she's going to do to James as... punishment when he gets back," she replied smoothly. Umiko was character. Her normal attire consisted of tight, black, leather body suit with silver studs and chains. Her long silky black hair hung down far past her waist. She often used black lipstick and eyeliner to in a fashion that made her appear to be in ultimate shadow. Today, however, she looked just as grimy and mussed up as the rest of them. She was raised in the gutter, and that's where her mind usually strayed, much to Jessie's delight. Only through Team Rocket could such an unusual group of people be friends.

Kytty put her hand over her mouth in response to what Umiko said and tried to stifle a laugh. Reece looked horribly confused. Jessie grinned good-naturedly at Umiko and stuck her tongue out at her. 

"At least some of us have men to punish," replied Jessie, to which she got a rude gesture back from Umiko. Reece looked as though she was going to ask something, then bit her lip and said nothing. Kytty laughed and began to dig around in the bags on the table. Jessie picked hers up and tossed it in the freezer.

"Got it!" exclaimed Kytty suddenly. Out of the bag she pulled at a number of plastic bottles filled with gel-like semi-transparent liquids. Umiko reached into another bag and withdrew two six-packs of beer and winked at her friends. 

"Shall we bath, girls?" she asked.

* * * * * *

Jessie sighed deeply as she sank down up to her neck in the warm water. Her hair was piled on top of her head. Reaching over the side of the tub, she lifted her beer can and popped it open, taking a long pull of it. Resting it back on the floor, she sighed again in contentment, closing her eyes.

"Nice..." she murmured under her breath.

"You said it, girl," replied Kytty, sitting in the large tub across from Jessie. The room was full of steam and Kytty could hardly see her friend. Sitting to her left was Reece, who looked to be almost asleep. Umiko was sitting to the right of Kytty on the side of the tub, brushing her hair. It felt wonderful have gotten the dirt and mud off of them and it felt even better to soak in the clean, warm water.

"So..." said Jessie, after a minute, "Where are you all heading after this short reprieve is over?"

Umiko and Kytty shrugged. Reece looked up drowsily and shook her head.

"Dunno," murmured Reece, sitting up. "I haven't gotten an assignment yet. I don't even know if I'll have a partner."

"We haven't gotten any word from the higher ups yet either, Jess," replied Umiko. She and Kytty had been partners for a long time. They worked together very well, despite their different backgrounds and upbringing.

Jessie shook her head. Usually, the boss would have contacted her by now. James was still listed as out of commission. Maybe that's why. She didn't say anything, though. Nor did anyone expect her to. Direct conversations with the boss were classified. Instead, she took a long sip of her beer.

"Maybe they're getting ready to do something big," intoned Reece.

"Best not ta speculate," stated Kytty. The others nodded, and the conversation stopped there.

* * * * * *

Jessie walked into the kitchen. Her still damp hair was braided down her back and she was wearing a pair of gray sweat pants (James') and a white, baby-doll style shirt. She reached into the freezer, grabbed the plastic bag she had tossed in there earlier, walked over to a drawer, grabbed four large spoons and dropped them into the bag. Stretching to reach the cupboard above the sink, she pulled down four shot glasses and four carafes. Then, she turned on her heal and walked into the living room.

The rest of the girls were sitting on the floor around a coffee table in front of the fire. Kytty had raided the wine cellar and the booze cabinet and on the table rested about four bottles of wine, two bottles of scotch, and a bottle of vodka. Jessie sat cross-legged on the floor and reached into her bag.

"Okay... who had Double Mocha Chocolate Chip?"

"That's mine," said Umiko with a smile, taking the quart of ice cream and the spoon from Jessie. Instead of her usual provocative nightgowns, Umiko was wearing a long (it went down to her knees) Chinese-style sleeveless silk shirt and a loose pair of drawstring pants. She set her ice cream down on the table and waited patiently until everyone else was served.

"Cherry Cheesecake Praline Nut Crème?"

"Mine!" cried Reece, a little giddy. She hadn't drunk very much, but she had yet to develop a tolerance that the more experienced Rockets had. She had changed into a loose, oversized t-shirt and a pair of flare-style blue sweat pants.

"So, that makes the Ice Mint Choco-Chunk yours, right Kytty?"

"Yup, that's it," she drawled. Kytty had no tolerance at all. She was a smooth drunk, actually calming down as she sipped her beer. Kytty was wearing a simple, long, black, sleeveless nightgown with an "R" embroidered just below the point on the V-Neck.

Jessie reached and pulled out her own quart of ice cream, Honey Nut Vanilla, ripped off the top, and dug in with her spoon.

"Let's eat!" they all cried together. It is a well-known fact that no slumber party is ever complete without grotesque amounts of ice cream and alcohol. Kytty was managing pouring the wine into the glasses Jessie had brought and soon, they were all giggling and telling bad jokes like school girls.

"...so, so..., Chick, she says, 'Dammit, that's a pencil!'"

The four girls exploded with laughter. Kytty fell over and grabbed her side laughing until tears came to her eyes. After a few moments, she pulled herself together and sat up.

"Jeez, Reece! Whare did ya learn such dirty jokes from?" gasped Kytty, still snickering.

"Well," giggled Reece, very, very, nearly drunk, "That I heard when I was at camp when I was 13." She snickered again. "Didn't get it until last year, though."

The four girls laughed easily and sat back. The ice cream was a thing of the past. Three bottles of wine lay empty on the floor and they had a good start on the scotch. Umiko had staggered into the kitchen earlier and brought out some limes and rock salt. They intended to hold off on the vodka shots until later. An easy silence fell between them. Suddenly, Umiko's eyes snapped wide.

"Heeey," she began, slurring a little, "did you hear about Butch and Cassidy?"

"Cassidy?" asked Reece, cocking her head sideways.

"Not Yates," clarified Umiko. "A different one. I heard she and Butch got sent up the river."

"I bet they got set up. They deserve it, too," snarled Kytty. "It may be part of our job to capture pokémon, but Butch and Cassidy were always way too rough. I remember that most of their pokémon that arrived at the business were injured and sick. A lot of them died right after they got there."

"Yeah, I was kinda surprised when they got promoted so quickly. I guess Giovanni wanted to find out what they were doing. I wonder who set them up," murmured Umiko.

"We did."

The three girls turned to look at Jessie in shock.

"Wha..."

Jessie shrugged. "James and I did. The Boss had us break into their little pokémon daycare scheme and try to find out what they were up to. Just as he suspected, they sold me and James out to the cops." Jessie eyes narrowed. "The Boss doesn't like it when members of his organization start getting other members thrown into jail. If they betrayed us, who's to say they won't betray him. Giovanni coordinated with us and we set the whole thing up. 'Course," Jessie flashed a bright smile, "we are not in jail anymore, as you see. Butch and Cassidy are in for a long, long, time."

"Damn," whispered Umiko. She smiled brightly at Jessie. "Remind me to NEVER get on your bad side."

* * * * * *

James ran his fingers through his knotted hair. His clothes were torn, he was muddy, he smelled something fierce, and worst of all, it looked like it might rain. This was not fun. _At least I'm not tired,_ he thought with a sigh. 

It was dark and muggy outside. James guessed it was around eleven o'clock at night. His watch had been broken when he had fallen down a small bluff and he had no way of knowing for sure. After a dizzying chase for about three days, James had finally managed to lose the police about 35 miles back. Pushing aside a long branch, he looked across the field and saw...

Salvation! James let out a sigh of relief. The Cabin! The lights were on, which meant Jessie was back. James grinned. So maybe the whole night wouldn't be wasted. Slowly, he walked up to the front walk and opened the front door.

And walked straight into a Hen Fest. The room fell silent as all four girls looked at James. They all looked at though they had swallowed something bad. James recognized Umiko and Kytty, but the fourth girl he didn't know. She had green hair? He blinked. They all continued to stare at him.

"Uhh, hi everybody," he stammered. No one responded. "Um, I'm going to go take a shower, okay?" They all nodded and smiled, a knowing kind of smile that made shivers run up and down his spine. James looked over at Jessie, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "All right then, I'm going." James backed carefully out of the room. The minute he was out of sight, he heard the room explode in laughter. James looked over his shoulder and decided _not_ to go back in.

* * * * * *

It was quiet when James finished getting dressed. It seemed as though the party had ended in a flurry of vodka shots and tequila. James stepped softly over the snoring form of the young girl he didn't know. Umiko was curled up on the couch. James figured he could give her the Lucky in the morning. Kytty had managed to get into a bedroom - well, almost. James found her passed out halfway in the hallway and halfway in the room. He carried her to bed.

_Strange,_ thought James, _it seems like the whole gang is here. I wonder why?_

James looked around and saw the back door was open. He walked outside and closed it so as not to disturb any of the slumbering occupants of the Cabin. Seeing the object of his desire leaning on the porch railing, staring up at the stars, he snuck up quietly behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, feeling her jump in surprise. He leaned against her and held her very close, noticing her relax.

"Are you drunk?"

"Not really," said Jessie quietly. The night was so still and calm, speaking almost felt like a crime. They stood together in the dark, fireflies flitting about in a last dance before an oncoming storm.

"Some party, huh?" asked James, leaning over to whisper in her ear. He began to massage her shoulders. He frowned, noticing how tense and knotted they were. Whatever mission Jessie had been on, it must have been very trying.

"You have no idea."

"Who's the new girl?"

"Her name is Reece," whispered Jessie. "She's new. I think we might be the ones assigned to watch her for her first few months. How're Arbok and Lickitung?"

"Fine, fine. They didn't mind the journey on foot back from Michael's hospital nearly as much as I did."

"So I heard," purred Jessie. James had started to rub her arms in the most pleasant of ways. "Not to bright nearly getting caught like that."

"Well," murmured James, "These things happen." He wrapped his arms around Jessie's waist, drawing her body close to his.

"Oy, oy," she exclaimed suddenly, her eyes widening slightly. "Is that all you can think about?"

"Please, Jess," growled James, nuzzling her neck, his hands threatening to roam beyond status quo. "It's been over a week, most of which has been spent horribly alone and bored in the woods with only a few pokémon to talk to!"

"Well," replied Jessie, giving him a sensuous smile, "Perhaps we can work something out." She turned around to face James. He smiled at her and helped her to sit on the wooden railing. As she leaned into a kiss with him, Jessie began to wonder how strong the railing really was. Suddenly, just as things looked to get interesting, it started to rain. With a yelp, Jessie and James ran into the house through the kitchen door, slightly damp.

James cursed under his breath. The water had been icy! He began to wring out his shirt over the sink. Jessie walked towards the stairs leading to the second floor rooms. 

"Now, now, James," began Jessie. He looked over at her. She seemed to be beckoning to him from the top of the stairs. Giving him a theatrical wink, she laughed lightly. "We don't want to catch cold. Let's get out of these wet clothes." With a few smiles and a flurry of motion, they were both upstairs, James happy to oblige to Jessie's suggestion.

Outside, the sky broke open and the rain began fall, a prelude to one of the worst storms in Team Rocket History.

_Elsewhere..._

"Why hasn't the project been started yet?"

"We don't have the necessary components."

"Call Him. Find out why we don't have them."

"I still say the timing is off."

"So what if it is?"

"Lives are at stake."

"Only the goal matters. Call Him. It's time we began."

Copyright S. Califf, April, 1999


End file.
